


Kitten

by Loasaur



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cats, F/M, First Person, Humor, Music, Reader Insert, Romance, Short, extremely short, punk-rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loasaur/pseuds/Loasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, first person Ranmaru x Reader one shot, living the punk-rock lifestyle with added fuzzballs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net

After a long day of scouting out the best record stores, we dumped our bags on the floor, and were finally able to colapse on the soft couch in Ranmaru's sparse apartment.  
After a few minutes, Ranmaru grabbed one of the bags, and pulled out two CDs.

"Which one?" He asked as he held each of them in one hand.

"hmm...That one." I pointed to the CD in his left hand that we had bought from the third store we went into.

"Good choice." Ranmaru flashed me a rare smile and walked over to his stereo. He inserted the CD I had chosen and hit the 'play' button. The sweet sounds of punk-rock music began to fill the room as he walked back over to the couch that I was curled up on. He sat down next to me and snaked an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I leaned into his chest, trying to be surrounded by as much of his warmth as possible and let out a content sigh as Ranmaru began tracing patterns on my back. Ranmaru let out a snort.

"What?" I looked up at him quizzically.

"Oh, it's nothing" He said dismissively.

"No, tell me, you've got me curious now!" I pouted.

"It's just, you act so much like a cat, curled up, keeping warm, 'purring' whilst I pet you..." The silver haired man trailed off at the end of his sentence.

"I did not purr!" I sat up and playfully punched his arm. I couldn't help but burst into giggles and I noticed that Ranmaru was even chuckling a little. After my giggles had subsided, I felt Ranmaru's warm hand cup my face, forcing me to look at him directly.

"You're so beautiful when you smile (y/n)-chan." I blushed a little at this comment and looked down, afraid that my heart might beat right out of my chest if I looked at him any longer. He grabbed my chin with his thumb and forefinger and tilted my head up towards his, leaning in to capture my lips. The kiss was short lived however, when one of the cats that commonly hung out in Ranmaru’s apartment jumped up onto the couch in between us.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Ranmaru yelled at the cat, obviously not happy about the intrusion.

"I’ll go make us some tea, shall I?" I laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone needs a little bit of Ranmaru and his cats in their lives. Thanks for reading!


End file.
